Coming Home
by CSINYfan6
Summary: Addison, her husband Noah and their two kids move back to Seattle after six years of living in LA. Addison/Noah Mer/Der Izzie/Alex Lexie/Mark
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: **First day back.**

**I own nothing, This is a Fanfic about Addison Montgomery and Noah Barnes. **

**Summery-** _Addison and Noah Barnes moved three days ago to Seattle with their two kids. Son Nicolas who is two and daughter Darby who's six months old. Noah's six year old daughter Paige still lives with her mother Morgan in LA and visits once a month. They were both offered a job at Seattle Grace hospital, now Addison will be back after six long years working with her old friends and old husband/boyfriends Derek Shepard and Mark Sloan. Nothing's the same as it was when she left._

Addison woke up in bed surrounded by boxes, boxes of clothes that still needed to be unpacked and boxes of toys that would have to be unpacked today. She rolled over noticing Noah wasn't in bed, she got out of bed and walked downstairs into the kitchen.

"Hey babe, want some breakfast?" Noah said when Addison walked in the room.

"Sure, what time is it? There's no clocks around here." She laughed looking around the house at all the boxes.

"Yeah, we might want to unpack some boxes today." Noah smiled flipping the pancakes.

Addison walked over to Noah and kissed him on the lips, he wrapped her in his arms and kissed her back until they heard Darby crying on the monitor.

"I'll get her." Addison said pulling away.

"Okay, don't forget we have to go to the hospital today, just to get familiar with the place."

"I already know the place."

"I know, but I don't and plus I'm thinking some things might have changed." He laughed seeing Addison smile walking up the stairs and into their daughters room.

Fifteen minutes later and breakfast was ready and all four of them were sitting around the breakfast table eating. Darby was sitting in her highchair eating smashed bananas, and Addison, Nick and Noah were eating pancakes.

Pulling into Seattle Grace hospital parking lot, Addison tried to hide the fact that she was nervous about seeing everyone again. After seven years of being gone Addison knew things would be different. She heard that Meredith and Derek had gotten married, which didn't surprise her as much as when she found out Izzie and Alex got married. Addison didn't know if anyone had any kids, but she assumed they did. Mark Sloan is the one that she hadn't heard a lot about since she left and she didn't know if that was good or bad. Even though she was nervous, she was also excited to be back and see everyone again.

"You ready?" Noah asked pulling into a parking spot.

"Yeah, as ready as I'll ever be." She smiled getting out of the car and putting Darby into her stroller.

Addison pushed Darby's stroller through the doors of Seattle Grace Hospital behind Noah who was carrying Nick. Immediately she sees Richard standing by the elevators waiting for them to arrive.

"Richard, how are you? Still chief I see." She laughed giving him a hug.

"Addison, its so good to see you, welcome back!" He said hugging her back.

"This is Noah and Noah this is Richard." Addison said introducing them.

"Nice to finally meet you." Noah said shaking the chiefs hand.

"You to Noah, its so good to finally meet you."

"Well lets start the tour, I cant wait to see what's changed." Addison smiled before tending to a crying Darby. "Babe, can you get me her bottle out of the diaper bag?"

"Yeah." Noah said getting the bottle and shaking it up before handing it to Addison.

Sticking the bottle in Darby's mouth immediately makes her stop crying. Addison carries on as if nothing happened, she starts walking holding and feeding Darby at the same time.

"Well I never thought I'd see the day Addison Montgomery feeding her own baby." He smiled starting the tour.

Addison laughed and followed behind him and Noah.

Walking onto the forth floor, Addison saw Mark Sloan standing in the hallway. He looked just the same as he did when she last saw him. She couldn't help but smile seeing him.

"Oh my God! Addie!" Mark yelled across the forth floor after spotting her.

He ran over to where they were standing and hugging her gently making sure not to squish Darby.

"Hi, I'm Mark Sloan." Mark said extending his hand to Noah.

"Noah Barnes, nice to meet you." Noah smiled shaking Marks hand.

"And who are these two?" Mark asked looking at Nick and Darby.

"This is Nick." Addison smiled. "Nick, this is mommy's friend Mark, can you say hi?"

"Hi Mark." Nick said still attached to his dad.

"Hi Nick." Mark smiled.

"And this is Darby." She said. "You want to hold her?"

"Of coarse." Mark said as Addison placed Darby in his arms.

Addison smiled looking at Noah and then back at Darby.

"Ball." Nick said looking through the window into the daycare.

"Yeah buddy, that's a ball." Noah said

"Well how bout I show you guys the daycare?" Richard asked.

"That's a great idea, come on Nick, lets let mommy catch up with her old friends." Noah said smiling and then kissing Addison on the cheek before following Richard into the daycare.

"I like him." Mark said smiling.

"Me to." Addison smiled looking through the window at Noah and Nick.

"Okay, I have an idea. Follow me." Mark said still holding Darby.

Addison didn't ask questions, she followed Mark down the hall. Until he tells her to stay right where she is and he steps into the doorway of the x-ray room.

"Hey Shepard!" Mark said

"Hey Mark, where did you get that baby? Oh my God is that your kid? Who's the mother, I cant believe this!" Derek said spinning around in his chair.

"Whoa, Whoa, slow down pal! This isn't my kid, I ran into an old friend in the hall and this is her kid." Mark laughed.

"Thank God, who would let you hold their kid, I made you sit down when you first held Jillian." He smiled.

"I would!" Addison popped her head in the doorway.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Derek said jumping out of his seat and giving her a hug.

"Well you boys are looking at one of the newest doctors at Seattle Grace." She smiled.

"That's great! One of the newest, who's the other?" Derek asked.

"Noah Barnes." Mark interjected. "Her husband."

"Wow, okay. Hi sweetheart." Derek said smiling at Darby making her laugh. "What's your name?"

"This is Darby." Addison smiled "And Noah has Nick in the daycare."

"Wow look at you, who would have thought you'd have a little family." Derek laughed.

"Well what about you hot shot, you have a family yet?" she laughed.

"Three kids, Jillian who's three, Lola is two, and Sam who's four months." He smiled.

"Oh my God! Three kids that's huge." She laughed.

"Yep, their my life." Derek smiled.

"Well what else did I miss while I was gone?" Addison asked.

Derek and Mark just looked at each other and laughed knowing that Addison had missed a lot in those six years.

**A/N: I hope you like it so far please review, I'll add more chapters when I write them. Thanks for reading, More coming soon.**


	2. Weddings, Kids, and more Kids

Chapter two: **Weddings, kids, and more kids.**

Rounding the fifth floor corner Richard was showing Noah and Addison OR 2, Darby was fast asleep in her stroller and Nick was walking beside Noah holding his dads hand. After a quick glance at the OR Addison was back in the halls, she was excited to see more of her old friends and how they are now. The elevator door opened across the floor and Addison saw Izzie stepping off, She looked pretty much the same. Her blonde hair was cut in a short bob that came just above her shoulders, even though she was dressed in her scrubs and white coat Addison could still see her little bump under her scrubs.

"Oh my God! Izzie's pregnant." Addison squealed talking to Richard and Noah.

"Watch her, please." she said pushing the stroller to Noah and running over to Izzie.

"She really does know everyone, doesn't she?" Noah chuckled.

Richard just laughed and nodded his head and they both followed Addison across the room.

"Oh my God, Addison, Hi." Izzie smiled seeing Addison coming over to her.

"It's so good to see you." Addison said hugging her.

"You to, what are you doing here?" Izzie smiled hugging her back.

"I work here, Me and Noah."

"Wait who's Noah."

"My husband." Addison laughed seeing Izzie's shock when Noah and their two kids approached.

"Noah this is Izzie Karev and Izzie this is my husband Noah."

"Hi. Nice to meet you." Izzie said.

"You to." Noah smiled.

"Oh my God, look at your gorgeous family." Izzie smiled. "Hi buddy." She said talking to Nick.

"Nick, honey can you say hi to Izzie?"

"Hi." Nick smiled. He was the spitting image of Noah, an exact replica, only shorter and younger.

"They're Precious." Izzie smiled looking at Darby and Nick.

"Thank you, I can see your going to have one of your own." She smiled.

"Yeah, this September." Izzie said touching her stomach.

"I'm so happy for you Izzie, how's Alex?"

"He's great, He's really excited." She smiled.

"That's good, do you know what your having?" Addison asked.

"A girl." Izzie said with a grin.

"Aw, that is so wonderful."

"Yeah it is." Izzie smiled.

"Well we have to finish the tour, but we will catch up more later."

"Sounds great. Bye guys." Izzie said walking down the hall.

An hour later and they were done with the tour of the hospital. They had been to every floor and all the OR rooms, They were back on the main floor of Seattle Grace.

"Well I hope you enjoyed the tour." Richard said smiling.

"We did Richard it's so nice being back." Addison smiled giving him a hug.

"See you Monday." Noah smiled and shook the chiefs hand before they both left the hospital and got in the car to head home.

"I like this hospital." Noah smiled pulling out of the parking lot and onto the road.

"Me to. It was so good seeing old friends, but I still haven't seen Alex, Meredith, George, or Bailey." She said putting her hand in his free one.

"Well, I'm sure we'll see them at work."

" I love you." She smiled looking at him and then their two kids asleep in there car seats.

"I love you too Addison."

That night after getting both kids in bed and most of the boxes unpacked and put away, Noah and Addison both settled into bed together. Noah wrapped his arms around Addison and she snuggled close into his chest listing to him breath.

"What are you thinking about?" Addison asked.

"How lucky I am." Noah smiled and they both drifted off to sleep.


	3. Who knew?

**Chapter Three: Who knew?**

Monday came faster than Addison really wanted, but she was still really excited to see and catch up with all her friends that she still hasn't seen.

"Babe, you ready?" Noah called up the stairs

"Yeah, almost. Is Nick down there with you?" She called back

"Yep."

"Are his teeth brushed?" Noah looked at his son playing with his cars on the floor.

"Hey buddy, show me your teeth." Noah said binding down and checking to see if Nicks teeth were brushed.

"Yep were good." He yelled up to Addison who was getting Darby ready.

"Okay, we'll be right down."

Forty-five minutes later and they were walking into the hospital daycare to drop the kids off.

Addison sat Darby, who was asleep in her car seat, on the floor and smothered her with kisses and then did the same with Nick. Holding back the tears she told them bye and that she'd see them soon. Noah did the same and then followed Addison out the door.

"I cant leave them Noah." She cried when the got outside the door.

"Shh." He said giving her a hug trying to sooth her. "They'll be fine and you can check on them through the day and at lunch."

"Okay." She wiped her eyes.

"You good?" He asked kissing her on the cheek.

"Yeah, I love you." She smiled.

"I love you too." He smiled back.

It had only been an hour and Addison had already checked on the kids three times. She was looking in the window for the forth time.

"Hey, what's up?" Mark said catching her off guard and making her jump.

"Nothing, just checking on my kids."

"It gets easier." He smiled.

"What?"

"Leaving them at daycare."

"How would you know?" She smiled.

"See that little girl right there." He said pointing to a baby swinging in one of the swings.

"Yeah." Addison said looking through the window.

"She looks like her mother, but she's mine." He smiled.

"Oh my God!" Addison squealed. "Who's the mother, are you married?"

"Lexie Grey, and were engaged."

"Meredith's little sister?"

"Yep." He smiled.

"Ah, that's so great Mark, she's beautiful what's her name?" She asked.

"Paige Brooklyn Sloan."

"I cant believe I didn't know you had a baby." She laughed.

"A lot happened in those six years you were gone." Mark smiled.

"Yeah, I guess your right." She smiled back.

"You having a good first day?" He asked.

"Yeah, pretty good, but I better get going. Bye Mark."

"Bye." He said watching her walk away and then peeking through the window one more time at Paige before getting back to work.


	4. Grown up

**Chapter four: Grown up**

"Your sure, Addison?" Izzie asked nervously as Addison performed an ultrasound on her.

"Positive." She smiled looking at the screen and then Izzie.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." Addison smiled again.

"Oh God, Alex is going to freak out! How are we going to handle twins?" She asked herself, on the verge of tears.

"It's just one more, I have faith in you and Karev." She said giving her a hug. "There's two of you and two babies, you can handle this, I promise."

"Thanks, I feel better now." She smiled.

"Do you want me to page Alex, so we can tell him together?"

"No, its okay. I'll tell him." She said getting up from the table and walking to the door. "Thanks Addison, I'm really glad your back."

"Your welcome, and me too." Addison smiled watching Izzie walk out the door.

Addison rounded the corner of the pediatric floor, seeing Dr. Bailey walking out of a patients room.

"Miranda?" She said confused, wondering why she was on the pediatric floor.

"Addison! What are you doing here?" She asked confused as well.

"I'm back in Seattle, for good." She smiled.

"That's great. We have got to catch up, but I have to get these ex-rays to Dr. Shepard. Will talk later."

"Sounds good." Addison said.

"So, how's your first day going?" Noah asked kissing her on the head.

"Pretty good, except the separation anxiety," Addison smiled.

"Yeah, me too. Who knew being a couple floors away from your children could be so hard. I've already checked on them four times." He smiled back at her.

"Three for me."

"It'll get better with time."

"Yeah, I hope so. You breaking for lunch? We could go get the kids."

"Lets do it." Addison said immediately.

Noah smiled taking her hand as they walked to the daycare to pick up their kids for lunch.

Walking outside to eat, Addison saw something very different than she remembered. Where there used to be a table full of the her friends sitting and eating, was know a table with sippie cups, chicken fingers, and high chairs. I was a change, but a change for the better. They had all grown up and in some weird way, that made Addison feel good, even happy.

"Addison you guys come sit with us." Izzie smiled waving them over and then giving her a look that said _I haven't told Alex yet, so please don't say anything._

Addison and Noah walked over to join everyone else. Addison gave Izzie a look back saying _Gottcha, not a word._

Sitting down at the table, it was weird seeing everyone with their children, but a good weird. The Shepard's were sitting at the end of the long table. Both little girls sitting between Derek and Meredith, who was feeding Sam a bottle. Next to Derek sat Mark, Addison was happy that they had mended their longtime friendship.

Mark sat at the table and next to him was Lexie Grey, who she didn't know very well, but she always seemed very nice. Addison was surprised to see Mark feeding his daughter, she never thought of him in a dad sort of way.

"Lex, can you grab her burp cloth out of the diaper bag?" He asked putting down the bottle and moving Paige onto his shoulder so she could burp.

"Sure babe." Lexie smiled picking up the bag and fishing through it for a burp cloth.

Sitting across from them were, Alex and Izzie. The last ones to join the parent train and yet they seem like they'd be the most prepared and ready for kids, not to mention their kids will be beautiful. Addison, who was holding Darby, Noah and Nick sit at the other end of the table beside Izzie and Alex.

They all talked and caught up on what they missed in each others life in the past years.

"So where is Christina?" Addison asked.

"She lives in New York, with her husband Owen." Meredith smiled.

"Wow good for her, and George?"

"North Carolina, with his wife Kelly, and their two kids." Izzie said.

"That's great. Everyone's changed so much." Addison smiled.

"Not changed just…grown up." Mark smiled back and the giving Lexie a kiss on the cheek.

"To growing up." Derek said raising his glass.

"To growing up." They all said raising their glasses and toasting.

**A/N: Okay, I know there are a lot of little girls in this story so I thought letting Izzie and Alex have twins would be a cute way to get some more boys in the mix. Sorry it took so long of this chapter, but I was having major writers block…and if anyone has any ideas for baby names that I can name Izzie and Alex's babies, please share. Remember one boy and one girl…thanks to everyone for reading and please review.**


	5. A wedding to Remember

_**Chapter five: A Wedding to Remember.**_

"_**Did you wrap the present?" Noah called down the stairs.**_

"_**Yeah, check." Addison called back up. "We need to go or were going to be late."**_

"_**Were coming." He said appearing at the top of the stairs with Nick, Noah dressed in a suit and Nick in pants and a nice shirt.**_

"_**Wow, you clean up nice." She smiled kissing him when he got down the stairs.**_

"_**You to, Ready?" **_

"_**Almost." She said picking up Darby and then grabbing her purse. "Ready."**_

_**The wedding was held in Derek and Meredith's backyard, there looked to be about a hundred white chairs, fifty on each side. A white isle runner, with light pink rose petals, lead up to a big gazebo, that was decorated with different white flowers. Roses, lilies, hydrangeas, tulips, and daisies. **_

_**Addison and Noah took their seats, on the grooms side, where Addison saw some familiar faces. Derek's Mother, three sisters and their husbands and she also saw Izzie and Alex.**_

_**Addison held Darby and Nick sat in Noah's lap until the ceremony started.**_

_**Mark, Derek and the priest appeared at the alter, not long after music started to play Meredith walked down the isle. Followed by her and Derek's daughters, who are pulling their son Sam and Paige, Mark and Lexie's daughter in a white wagon filled with rose petals.**_

_**Once they got to the end of the isle, the two girls pulled the babies over to Derek's mother and took a seat beside her and the rest of the family.**_

_**All the guests let out a laugh when little Paige let out "Dada." While she was coming down the isle. Mark just smiled, trying to hold back a laugh.**_

_**A few minutes later Lexie Appeared with her dad as the violinists played "Here Comes the bride." She's wearing a strapless white dress, not to flashy and bold, but just enough to make her look beautiful. Her hair in lose curls with one side pinned back with a flower barrette.**_

"_**I now pronounce you husband and wife." The preacher said smiling "You may kiss the bride."**_

_**Mark kissed Lexie softly on the lips as the preacher spoke once again. "I present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Mark Sloan."**_

_**Everyone applauded as Mark and Lexie walked back down the isle followed by Meredith, Derek and all the guests.**_

_**The reception was in Mark and Lexie's backyard, which is conveniently right next door.**_

_**All the guests filled through the white picket fence that was decorated with flowers. The backyard was decorated beautifully, just like the ceremony, twenty tables, five people at each table, all decorated with floral arrangements and name cards.**_

_**Addison and Noah shuffled through the people looking for their table. They found it after a couple of seconds, they were sitting with Alex and Izzie at a table near the bride, groom, maid of honor and best man.**_

"_**That was a beautiful ceremony." Izzie said sitting down at the table beside Addison. Her stomach was taking up most of the room, so she couldn't scoot her chair in much.**_

"_**It was." Addison said placing Nick in the chair between her and Noah. "So Stevens, got any names picked out?"**_

"_**A couple." She smiled.**_

"_**Come on, spill." **_

" _**Emma and Jake."**_

"_**Aw, I love those." Addison smiled.**_

"_**If I could have everyone's attention." Addison turned around seeing Derek with a microphone in hand. "I would like to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Sloan."**_

_**Everyone applauded as Mark and Lexi walked outside holding hands.**_

_**Mark led her to the dance floor for their fist dance. All the guests watched in awe of the couple gliding around the dance floor.**_

_**After a few minutes Derek's voice was heard again "Would all the guests please join Mark and Lexi on the dance floor."**_

_**Derek sat down the microphone and took Meredith's hand as they walked to the floor.**_

_**Alex took Izzie's hand and they danced as best they could with her stomach between them.**_

"_**Would you like to dance?" Noah asked.**_

"_**What about the kids?" She smiled.**_

"_**You to go on, I'll watch them." Derek's mom smiled walking up.**_

"_**Thanks." Noah said **_

_**Addison held on to Noah as they danced around the floor, the song had already changed twice, but nobody left the dance floor. **_

_**It had taken Addison awhile, but she was finally use to Seattle again and it felt like home. She smiled looking at her children eating cake at the table with Derek's mom.**_

_**Derek caught Addison's eye, as he twirled Meredith around. A few years ago, she couldn't stand looking at the two of them together, but now she's glad everything happened. It was for the best, Derek's happy and so is she.**_

_**Derek looked over at Addison as if he was thinking the same thing. She gave him a wink and then a smile. He did the same.**_

_**They both looked at Mark, laughing and dancing with Lexie. They both never thought they'd see the day when Mark Sloan settled down, but they were wrong. It made Addison a little sad that she couldn't be the one Mark changed for, but if that would have happened then she wouldn't have the wonderful husband or beautiful children she had now.**_

_**Addison turned her attention back to Noah, the love of her life. This was were they would raise their children together, work and play together. Deep down inside, a piece of her always knew that she would wind up back in Seattle, this is her home.**_

_**And it sure is good to be home.**_

_**A/N: Thank all of you so much for Reading, I have loved writing this story. It's one of my favorites, I cut it a little short, I was planning on writing more chapters and I still might. It just depends. Thanks again.**_


End file.
